


Octakaideca

by RavenHowl



Series: One step at a time [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anxiety, Confessions, Cuddling, Dom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Happy Birthday Yurio, I love them so much, I need more of them, Light Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Otabek and Yurio are just best friends, Otabek has a little crush on Yurio, Possessive!Yuri Plisetsky, Seme!Yuri Plisetsky, Shopping, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Uke!Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor is a bit jealous of Yurio, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, YuriYuu, Yurio is a cat lover, YuuYu, birthday fic, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: It should have been just the two of them today. After all, it was an important day for the both of them, there would be no more limits to restrain them now and they would be able to show their love to the world without caring about people's reactions so, why was Yuuri avoiding him since this morning? And why did he have to go out shopping with Viktor?A Happy Birthday fiction for my little Yurio /March 1st/"Octakaideca" means "Eighteen" in Greek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yuri (>*o*)>

A pout appeared on his pale and delicate face, covered by a bunch of blonde locks that he placed behind his ears every now and then, incomprehension clearly visible in his bright green eyes as he climbed into the passenger seat of the luxurious black car, and he grumbled under his breath, a bit annoyed, when the person who sat next to him, in the driver seat, wasn't the one that he had expected on this special day.  
Not the least.

He didn't understand what was actually happening. Why was he even here? Beside him, there should have been his beloved, the one person that made his heart beat so fast that it was too painful to stay calm and not kiss him wildly, the only soul that could shake his entire body with just a simple laughter, true and full of feelings, he who looked like an adult and sounded like a child, the man that had inspired him during all these years of skating, his Agape, and they should have enjoyed a date without caring for what others could think of them, not like their first one.

However, fate seemed to think otherwise and on his left, turning the key to start the engine, stood Viktor Nikiforov who had been his spiritual rival on the rink during all his competitions since the very beginning but also, to win the heart of Yuuri Katsuki, the most beautiful and kind person he had ever met. Hopefully, even though the tiger Russian had been really mean and hurt him in many ways on their first talk, he had apologized in his own manner after that and had claimed the older man as his, stealing a precious thing to the silver haired skater. But, as if he wanted to get some kind of revenge for what he did, the five times champion took the lead on this important day and didn't explain why Yuri couldn't spend it with his lovely boyfriend.

After all, today was supposed to be his eighteenth birthday, the most important one in his young life, and he had waited for it since they had begun to go out with each other, hiding their relationship to everyone so they wouldn't be in the middle of a scandal because he was still a minor. Their group of friends had learnt about their situation just a year after his confession and all of them had easily accepted the truth, especially Chris who was hoping for it since the trio had formed in Hasetsu, and only Otabek had been shocked by the revelation, going back to Kazakhstan right after that to assimilate the information. Yuri didn't blame him and had been ready to face rejection since he had developed these feelings, but he had had a hard time to cope with his loss. One of his only friends had left him because of one decision he had taken and it was difficult to endure.

The ravenette had comforted him for one whole week after the event, saying that Otabek needed some time to get used to it, and had taken care of the youngster until he had felt better, cuddling with him like he would do it with Makkachin, caressing his belly with the tip of his fingers to help him relax, kissing him all over his face and pampering him like a child, proving him how much he loved his partner. That's why the blonde had thought that this day would also mean something to his boyfriend. Maybe he was wrong?

Shaking his head to chase those bad thoughts away, the Russian boy bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth, to ask the question which was burning inside of his head, and turned to look at the guy next to him.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping of course! I have to buy a few things for Makka and I wanted to have my hair cut a little. It's getting long again" the adult answered with a cheerful smile, the ones Yuri didn't like at all.

"And why do I have to come with you? You could have just go alone!" He groaned as the car moved onto the main road, toward the commercial district.

"You would have left me?! You're so heartless my little Yurio ... I'm hurt"

"You're so annoying."

The blonde put his elbow on the window sill, his right cheek against a closed fist, and sighed heavily, hoping that this day will end quickly so he could hug his katsudon and whine about the fact that he wasn't with him during this important event.

*

For more than five hours, when he had imagined himself curled up against his beloved, watching some dumb movies on TV, Viktor dragged him in different kind of shops to buy random clothes or toys, talking nonsense while trying a brown shirt with a tight jean, showing him cat plushies that almost made him squeal in happiness, pulling him toward the same pet store he had gone for his first date, taking a lot of time to choose something for his poodle, hesitating between a collar and a cute pillow to lean on, and if he wasn't used to giving such efforts during his training, he would be panting hard by now.

Not knowing why the five times champion would take the youngest of their group with him, except for sharing his taste in terms of clothing and crying on his shoulder when he couldn't get what he wanted, the blonde Russian tried to enjoy their trip throughout the city, also looking for something to buy to his lover, in hope to thank him for what he did for the youngster the past two and a half years, and was relieved when they entered the hairdresser at the end of the afternoon, the last trial before they could go back to Yuuri's apartment.

"Good afternoon ladies, I have an appointment at 4:45 PM" Viktor said in a flirty manner, wearing his best smile to impress the two women behind the counter.

"O-oh right M. Nikiforov, come this way. Let me take your bags, I'll put them in the wardrobe"

Her answer was so sweet and sugary that it almost sounded false to the eighteen years old Russian, making her look like any other of his fan, and he wanted to puke when he heard her talk with that high pitch voice all of a sudden, when she had spoken normally to the rest of her customers. _Hypocrite_ , he mumbled to himself while the silver haired man followed the person who was going to take care of his hair.

"Pardon me but, this little one needs a new haircut too !"

"What ?!"

"You can't look like that on your own birthday Yurachka! If you don't want to cut them, then let her styling your hair at least !" He answered with a grin.

"You piece of ..."

Yuri held back the curse he had wanted to throw at his face, remembering that his katsudon didn't like it at all when he spoke this way to people, and grunted when the second girl came next to him so she could lead him toward a chair. During these two years, his hair had grown quite a bit and he had added fifteen centimeters to his height, catching up with Yuuri who was now smaller than him by five. And to be honest, the blonde was happy to be bigger so he could take him easily in his arms and put his chin on the other's shoulder when they were cuddling, smelling that calming scent of his.

"So, what haircut do you want me to do M. Plisetsky?" The hairdresser asked behind him, holding a comb and a scissor.

"Could you just ... tied them up in a ponytail?"

"You don't want me to cut them? Even a little bit?"

Yuri shook his head and she shrugged before starting her work. The moment her hands touched the scalp of his head, he thought about the different times when his boyfriend would braid his hair, caressing him gently while doing it, brushing them with care so he wouldn't hurt him, and understood one thing during the next thirty minutes.

He didn't like it when someone else touched his hair.

And Yuuri's hands were softer and kinder.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the woman finished to do her job, spraying some hair spray on the ponytail so it would stay like this until he removed the elastic band, and showed him what she had done with a mirror. Even though he didn't want it at first, it was pretty satisfying and beautiful to look at. He thanked her quickly and waited for Viktor to end the annoying conversation he had with that stupid girl. When the adult finally decided to stop his incessant chatter, he went to the counter and paid them, laughing at the one who had taken care of him because she had a bit of his hair on her sweater, making her blush vigorously.

Disgusted by all this, Yuri exited the building first and began to walk away, toward the man's car, without turning back to be sure that the driver was following close behind. Actually, the silver haired adult was waving at the women with a smile, holding his coat under his arm, and joined his friend who was standing next to the vehicle, an impatient expression on his face. He couldn't wait any longer. The younger Russian needed to see his katsudon. His body suffered from his absence and lack of contact.

"That was an incredible day, don't you think?" Viktor said before turning on the engine.

"Remind me not to go with you on a shopping trip in the future ..."

"Aww ~ Yurachka! I wanted to be with you for your eighteenth birthday. After all, it happens only one time in your life! And I'm sure that Yuuri is ... Oh!"

"What? What is it?" He questioned, eyes growing wide in anticipation.

"Never mind. You'll see when we'll arrive."

With just that, the oldest of the two drove back to the Japanese's apartment and didn't say anything more during the ride, making his companion anxious. What was going on?

*

When the car stopped in front of the block of flats, Yuri opened the door in a hurry, running through the corridors, climbing three steps at a time, and didn't have the patience to knock, entering the vestibule without being invited. He didn't announce himself and just removed his shoes, advancing until he was in the living room. What he saw before his eyes, confused him at first and then, brought a shaking smile on his pale face. The table was covered with a bunch of decorations, a large cake placed in the middle, looking quite delicious, eighteen candles standing proudly on top of it, and he could smell the succulent fragrance of katsudon being prepared by his beloved. His stomach grumbled a bit at the thought of eating a good meal after this exhausting walk in town and he searched for his boyfriend in the little place, not seeing him in this room.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Yurachka !" Screamed different voices behind his back.

When he turned around to see who were those strangers, Yuri couldn't help but jump in surprise at the sight of all their friends at the entrance of the apartment, Yuuri standing in the front with a heartwarming expression. Next to him, there were Chris, Viktor, and Phichit, who was taking some pictures with his phone, and they seemed to hide something from him. He could see it because it was moving slightly. The blonde didn't have the time to ask what it was because a pair of lips sealed his mouth shut, and two hands came to caress his cheeks. The black haired man pulled away after ten seconds and hugged him tightly against him, his head resting on the youngster's shoulder.

"Happy birthday Yurio! Thank you for being born!" He murmured so he would be the only one to hear it.

A burning blush appeared out of nowhere, making him look away so no one would notice, and his heart began to beat faster than usual because of the japanese's confession.

"Thank you piggy. It's the best surprise I have ever had!"

They kissed again. Just a simple peck but it was full of passion and love. They heard the Thai skater squeal like a fangirl, snapping another set of pictures, and the Swiss let out a small _Aww_ before coming to greet their cadet. That was at this moment he noticed it. Just between Phichit and Viktor, the moving thing he had seen just a minute ago, was actually a person that he thought he would never see again, and he almost tackled him into a powerful embrace, hearing Yuuri complain about it. Maybe he was bit jealous of his reaction.

"Calm down Yurachka! You'll smother him if you keep tightening your grip like this." The five times champion told him with a pat on the back.

There. Inside his arms. There was Otabek. His only friend. Even though he had been grossed out by their relationship, the man had come to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, forgetting about the actual situation, and he looked happy to be able to see him again after almost a year.

"Happy Birthday Yuri ... I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier. It was, well, not a good time for me to ..." 

"There is no problem. You're here, that's what matters the most for me."

"I'm sorry for leaving you like this ..."

They exchanged a bunch of apologies for almost five good minutes before letting go of each other, the other watching the show with soft smiles on their face, Yuuri putting his little jealousy aside, and they went to the table so he could blow the candles, the tan skinned man taking a lot of pictures to keep them as a memory of that day, and the host could cut the cake in twelve slices, giving one to each of their guests. In the beginning, they just talked about nothing and everything, the blonde Russian telling to his best friend what had happened during the last year, the other listening to him with a new interest, and the arrival of Mila and Yuuko, brought a new warmth to the party, where there wasn't any woman. The redhead girl had come all the way from Russia to celebrate with them, explaining to Yurio that his grandfather wanted to come but was too weak to make the journey, so he sent him a letter to wish him a good day, and true to herself, she couldn't come without a stupid gift to give him.

As for Yuuko, she had formed a solid bond with the young man when he came for the first time in Hasetsu to take Viktor back to his country and had asked Yuuri if she could come on that important day, the other agreeing without a second thought. After all, the more we are, the more we laugh. So, here she was, teasing him about the way he looked at his boyfriend while the latter was cooking the katsudon pirozhki for dinner, talking to Phichit, and even though he was way taller than her, she continued to bother him like she did so three years earlier.

At 7:25 PM, everyone removed the dishes from the table to place new plates on the tablecloth, the black haired man bringing what he had cooked during the day, and Yurio understood why he didn't want him near the kitchen this morning. There was all sort of Japanese and Russian meal. Everything that the eighteen years old teen loved and had discovered with his lover during their dates. It was beautiful and touching.

Just before they sat down, those who had brought a gift, gave it to the young Russian and a lot of expressions appeared on his face during the opening of his presents. Mila had come with a sweater on which there was a tiger printed on it and also, a cap with cat ears on top of it. To thank her, he punched the woman on the shoulder. Phichit and Chris offered him a new pair of skates. Otabek placed a beautiful silver chain around his neck, earning a joyful grin from his best friend. Yuuko gave him a black t-shirt on which was written _You can't beat me_ and Viktor went to his bag to take out all the accessories he had bought at the pet store, saying it would please his little Svetia, the feline his grandfather had adopted when he was a child.  
The black haired male didn't mention or show his own gift but the blonde paid little attention to it.

"Thank you for coming today. I know that you were really busy with the new championship but it means a lot to me that you've come to celebrate with us." Yuuri commented with a brilliant smile and the other applauded him.

"Yura, where is your speech? We are waiting for it." Viktor said while taking a sip of his glass of champagne.

"W-what?! I don't want to do that!"

"Oh come on Yuri! It's nothing. We've all done it before you" The Thai said, trying to ease the tension around him.

"No ! I won't do it !"

"Pretty please."

"Stop it guys" The Japanese adult laughed. "If he doesn't want to do it then, don't force anything on him."

"You're no fun Yuuri-kun" Phichit whined, biting down on his pirozhki.

They all burst out in giggles at that, forgetting immediately about the speech, and enjoyed the rest of the evening without any incident ruining the mood. After drinking a bit too much, Chris and his best friend began to sing without minding the fact that their host had neighbors, and soon, the tan skinned skater joined them in the fun, the two girls filming their prowess with their phones.

Otabek preferred to stay by Yuri's side, even if his lover wasn't far away, and continued to talk to catch up a bit, mocking the oldest men or looking at pictures on their phone. It was obvious that he didn't want to let go of him. But when it was time to leave the couple, the Kazakh skater seemed quite sad, staring at the blonde like he was some sort of love interest, and his best friend reassured him by saying that they would see each other again. Then, the hardest thing was to call a taxi so Phichit, Chris and Viktor could go back to their hotel without causing any problems, the latter being quite drunk at the moment, and the Thai promised he would take care of them and call if anything happens during the ride.

And now, they were alone in the quiet apartment.

Yuuri was actually washing the plates and storing what was left of the food in the fridge, humming quietly to himself. The sight was really pretty and the Russian was enjoying it from afar, chuckling silently, his arms crossed against his torso, eyes shining with a lustful glow. Now that he was eighteen, he could overcome the limits between them and decided that it was time to claim what he thought was his. Walking discreetly behind him, Yuri placed his hands on his lover's hips, caressing his skin under the blue long sleeves t-shirt he was wearing, putting his lips on his exposed neck, repressing the need to mark him, and pressed their bodies together, earning a little sigh of pleasure from the Japanese male.

"We are alone at last. Thanks for today. It was ... incredible."

"That's nothing. You are the one I should thank" the black haired adult answered, leaving his chore aside to turn back and embraced his beloved. "You grew up so much and became so beautiful."

"Stop flattering me piggy. You are the one whose beautiful ..." he muttered shyly, hiding his face in the other's neck.

"That ponytail suits you !"

"But yours are better. I thought she was going to rip them from my skull ..."

Exchanging soft and lovely compliments to each other, the two men drowned into their passion, closing the small gap between them, sealing their feelings with their wet lips, their tongues engaging a furious fight for supremacy, lost this time by the older skater who was distracted by his lover's fingers on his back, searching greedily under his cloth, and the youngster let his need for contact swallowed him completely, forgetting that they were still in the kitchen.

While he explored Yuuri's mouth, making him moan inside their kiss, his hands traveled along his spine, tickling his katsudon a little, and soon, he was approaching his firm butt dangerously, lifting his pants so he could enter easily. The ravenette shuddered under his touch, trying to focus on what was happening up there, his own members getting tangled with his hair, and whimpered when the other squeezed one of his butt cheeks. He pushed the Russian far enough so he could catch his breath, eyes wet with tears of pleasure, and he put his forehead against his torso to ask for some support.

"You want it that badly ?" The Japanese asked, panting.

"I've waited for that day since I fell in love with you. So, yes."

"I thought that you would be patient enough so I could give you your present when we would have been in the bed but if you are that eager ..."

"Wait ! You were going to ... offer me your virginity as a gift ?" The blonde half-yelled in surprise, looking seriously into the brown eyes in front of him.

"D-don't say it like that ! It's really embarrassing !"

A burning sensation spread through Yuuri's body, his face going red from it, and the cat lover couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It wasn't a secret that this little piglet was a virgin and that he never had any experience in love, but it was adorable coming from him. Plus, Yurio was in the same boat so, he couldn't feel superior to him.

"If it's not to your liking, I-I can think of something else !" The black haired man stuttered in despair.

"No no no ! I'm happy! I really am. You're just so ... cute when you're blushing like that. I want to eat you slowly, my present."

At that, the pork cutlet lover freed himself from his powerful grasp and led him in the bedroom, that he wanted to call "theirs" from now on, his hand trembling from apprehension. Yuri knew that his boyfriend had some issues with anxiety, not loving his body at all even if he had gone back to the way he was before, giving him the nickname "Fatso" and "Piggy" not helping at all, and he was sure that it would be a problem when they would begin to undress. The ravenette wasn't fat anymore. He had the perfect silhouette to skate and was quite handsome, to be honest. So, he will have to appease his fear as soon as possible before a panic attack comes to ruin the mood.

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, the blonde pulled his beloved gently by the wrist, forcing the oldest to kneel on top of him, and he admired the man he cherished so much, stroking his thighs with one hand while the other was busy with his cheek to reassure him about what he had guessed, was some kind of anxiety. Yuuri didn't say anything, biting on his lower lip to hold back his stress, and learned in his touch, searching for comfort in this cold palm, like a cat would do it.

"If you're not ready, I don't want you to force yourself ! We can do it another time and ..."

"No ! No ... I w-want to do it. It's just that ... I'm not too sure about what my body looks like" the adult answered, looking down as if he was ashamed of the way he was.

"Listen to me carefully, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my entire life and everyone who say otherwise, are just jealous of you. Yuuri, you are kind, intelligent, fun and attentive to everyone's needs. My feelings for you won't change even if you gain some weight. I'll love you no matter what !"

Hearing those words seemed to help the ravenette a lot, a sigh of relief escaping his parted lips, and tears flowed behind his glasses, falling on his t-shirt, showing how much pressured he felt. Yurio wiped them with his thumb, murmuring soft compliments to his lover, and pulled him into an innocent and pure kiss that lasted for almost a minute.

Without saying anything more, the Japanese began to remove his clothes, throwing them at the end of the bed without any care, ignoring the sight of his belly which was magnificent to the blonde's eyes, abs showing a bit, and put his glasses on the nightstand next to the couch, closing the distance between them so he would be able to see his face.

"You're my most precious treasure, Katsudon ..." He breathed next to his ear, licking his earlobe to tease him a bit.

"And you're my everything Yurachka!"

Then, everything went very quickly.

Overcoming his fears with all his might, the twenty-seven years old man helped his lover to undress as well, leaving them in just their underwear, and they started to make out while the Russian was playing with his locks, tracing a line to the top of his head to the end of his back, slipping one finger inside his boxers. Moans echoed in the room as their kiss became more heated, their tongues intertwining like two snakes, and when they separated, the youngster sucked on his skin at different places, biting on his shoulder to claim his whole being, and the other whined in displeasure and need, running his hands through his beloved's hair.

"Aaah ... Mmh! Yu-Yurio ... Ah!"

A wave of lustiness hit him like a truck when he felt one finger enter his butt-hole, preparing him for what was coming next, while the Russian kept kissing every part of his body, licking his pink nipples like he was some kind of hungry baby, using his other hand to play with the second one, pushing it back inside his chest, pinching it and massaging it. Never in his young life, Yuuri had been so happy and excited to do something with someone, and if it had scared him a little at first, everything had been forgotten along the way, giving him just plain pleasure and satisfaction.

Soon, the space in his underwear was reduced to the point that a bump had formed, some precum showing as his cock rubbed against the material, and if it wasn't for the finger thrusting in him, he would have moved a while ago to the next level, butterflies flying in his stomach.

But the cat lover seemed to enjoy his game, letting another finger in to join the fun, and when he had finished to torture the hard nipples in front of him, his wet muscle playing with the red piece of flesh, Yuri got down to his lover's navel, using the tip of his tongue to explore that place, snatching a bunch of moans from his katsudon. Against his own crotch, the younger male could feel the hard on of his boyfriend, smiling at the thought that he was feeling good, and he left his hair to come and take care of this little one.

"Mmph! Mmh! Nnh! Aah ... Y-Yurio! How do you k-know all this?" The Japanese asked between shaking breaths.

"I had dreams about you during the last two years so, I'm just doing what I saw in them."

"W-what?! Aaha!"

He had spoken without thinking about his words first and that was embarrassing when he realized that he had just revealed one of his most shameful secrets. It wasn't weird to have wet dreams about his boyfriend, but saying it bluntly like that, and to the subject of his fantasies. The sex was making him say things he wouldn't have admit even if he was drunk. That was surprising.

After removing the last piece of cloth that prevented them to go all the way, a condom being placed skillfully on the Russian's dick, Yuuri propped himself on his shaking knees to be above the erection of his partner, a third finger preparing him to welcome that new presence, and lowered his body slowly so it would penetrate him without hurting. It took a minute or two for the adult to accept that unknown but wanted member in his hole, and when he was fully accustomed to it, he began to rock his hips forward and backward, putting his palm against his mouth to muffled his groans.

"Don't hide yourself Yuuri! I want to hear your voice ..." the blonde requested, standing in a sitting position, hands on the oldster's back to support him.

"B-but ... aah! The n-neighbors ... mmh!"

"Why do you care? It's not like we are friends or something." He growled like an upset animal.

"W-what are you doing?! Ahaa!"

Not wanting to hear anymore of this, Yurio pushed him back on the bed, placing his legs on his shoulders, hands on both side of his head, and moved in a sustained rhythm, the other letting small gasp of pleasure coming out of his mouth.

"How does it feel?"

"I-it feels good Yura. Mmh! Nnhn!"

Taking his cock between his long fingers, he stroked him until he reached his climax, kissing him on the lips while doing that, and looked at his lover, panting and covered in sweat, black hair all messed up because of their movements. He was so beautiful. If he had a camera, the blonde would have taken a picture to immortalize that moment. But he could just appreciate it and engrave it in his memories.

It wasn't long before Yuuri came from all this pleasure, the youngster hitting his prostate more than one time, moaning loudly inside his boyfriend's mouth, cum spreading on his torso, and at this very moment, the cat lover understood that it was the expression only him could see. His privilege.

"Ahaa ... aaha ... I'm sorry ... I couldn't h-hold back"

"Don't worry about it! I'm almost there too!"

The Russian didn't reply and thrust in him again, until he exploded in a wild groan, biting his shoulder again to show to everyone else that he was his property. Then, they kissed again to link their body and soul, and parted with a heavy sigh, Yurio taking off the condom to throw it in the trash can of the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel to wipe the sweat off of their skin, taking care of the marks he had put on him, and when they were clean enough to go to sleep, the blonde covered them with the blanket, snuggling up against his lover, tangling their legs together.

As he was putting his hand under the pillow to support his head, something brushed against his fingers and he took the paper out of his hiding place, looking at it with a raised eyebrow. The ravenette turned around to see what was going on and was almost as surprised as him, before recalling what it was about.

"I wanted to give it to you before, you know ... but you were too impatient so I forgot about it !" Yuuri explained while putting his palm on the other's hip.

"What is it?"

"I know you love cats a lot so, I was thinking we could take one in the apartment, now that it's yours too. I'm sure Svetia would be happy to have a friend!"

At his confession, the cat lover almost jumped out of the bed to hug him tightly against his torso, squealing like a little girl who just received the last version of his doll, and he covered the man's face with a little peck, thanking him again and again for this. When he looked at the picture on the paper, his green eyes lighted up and the Bengal he saw, was just too cute to be real. He read quickly what the document said before placing it on the nightstand next to his lover's glasses and cuddled with him more to show him his gratitude.

"When are we going to adopt it?" He demanded with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Tomorrow if you want. The pet store gave me all the documents already and Viktor bought a lot of accessories for it to be comfortable on day one" he said, thinking that Yurio might be eighteen now but was still a kid in his head.

"I'm looking forward to it."

And with that, they hugged each other like there was nothing else that mattered in the world and let sleep overtook their exhausted bodies, eyelids closing after only ten minutes.

_That was the best birthday someone could hope for._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !  
> Again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes ^x^'  
> More Yuriyuu to come in the near future <3  
> Raven~


End file.
